


My Surrender

by Hikary



Category: Floricienta (TV)
Genre: Coda to Episode 69, F/M, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary
Summary: É crollata come una torta alla panna in pieno agosto.[..]Lo sai - sfortunatamente - che domani avrà dimenticato.Domani è una bugia.
Relationships: Máximo Augusto Calderón de la Hoya/Florencia Fazzarino Santillán Valente





	My Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> **Martedì 31 marzo 2020, ore 17:48**  
>  Sono entrata in un trip pauroso e sto maratonando _Flor_. Dopo circa sei episodi di _Violetta_ cortesia di Disney+ (sia lodato chi ha deciso di lasciare il doppiaggio italiano a mezzo catalogo di Disney+, tra l’altro), mi sono resa conto che stavo saltando metodicamente tutte le scene che non fossero su Angie e quel brocco del papà di Violetta che a quanto pare si chiama come i pennuti torinesi (‘German’). Allora mi sono ricordata una cosa molto importante: a me piacciono i vecchi. A me piace il signor Freezer e il Conte Calderòn dei miei stivali. Forse avrò anche sessantacinquemila abbonamenti ad ogni piattaforma streaming esistente (e non scherzo, voi avevate mai sentito parlare di _Shudder?_ ), ma questo non mi fermerà dall’attaccarmi a YouTube e guardare quel gran figone di un pixel che é Federico in una qualità che non esiste e con tanto di pubblicità di Boing dell’epoca. 
> 
> La quarantena sarà ricordata anche per questo.
> 
> Per cui ho deciso che le mie fanfiction su _Flor_ , classe d u e m i l a e d i e c i, gasp, meritano di venire con la loro mamma su AO3 perché io non mi dimentichi mai più a chi appartiene il mio cuore. (A Nico di Teen Angels. Ovviamente. Che domande.)
> 
>  **Note originali**  
>  [ Ep.69 – non per fare la guastafeste ma averlo visto cambia tutto XD ]  
>  _Ai capelli del Conte <3_

**_My Surrender_ **

_I could stay awake just to hear_ _you_ _breathing_

_Watch you_ **_smile_ ** _while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and_ dreaming

_I could spend my life in this_ _sweet surrender_

_I could stay_ lost _in this moment forever._

É crollata come una torta alla panna in pieno agosto.

Questo direbbe – solo due o trecento volte più velocemente – se non fosse appena sprofondata in un mare di cuscini e lenzuola.

Fa male guardarla, sapendo che quelle parole era nient'altro che pura follia; _guardarla_ , e ripensare alla sua bocca perfetta, ai suoi capelli gocciolanti sotto la doccia...

_Male, male, male_.

Lo sai – _sfortunatamante_ – che domani avrà dimenticato.

Domani è una bugia.

_Un'angoscia che ti prende la gola, il cuore, il petto; una paura, sconosciuta e bellissima._

_E tu vorresti cacciarla, scappare lontano, ma ovunque tu vada o ti nasconda quella sensazione ti insegue e non lascia libero il tuo cuore_.

Che angoscia.

Che voglia di baciarla.

Oh, _suvvia_ conte! Questo non è da te.

Ora basta perfino l'immagine della piccola Flor addormentata perché uno strano misto di dolcezza e malinconia ti prenda lo stomaco.

« Flor! »

Florencia scappa fuori in piagiama – un pigiama un po' abbondante e un po' _non suo._

« Max...? »

Ed eccolo lì, il Conte Massimo Augusto Calderon de la Hoya, addormentato sul pavimento, con un sorriso ebete ed innamorato stampato in faccia.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note originali**  
>  Ep. 69, qualcosa come la scena più bella di Flor e Max: lo sguardo di Massimo a Flor fa venire i brividi *_*
> 
>  _I don't want to miss a thing_ by Aerosmith
> 
> Le due frasi – ehm, che parolone XD – virgolettate sono di Delfina quando entra con la colazione, la mattina dopo ù.ù
> 
> La frase sulla paura viene dall'ep 25 ( in realtà è un mix tra quelle di Flor e Max).
> 
> Besos.


End file.
